Manicomio
by HeyArcia
Summary: Rachel esta internada en un instituto mental donde todo puede salirse de control. ¿Te Gustaría una taza de Té? / One-Shot


**Manicomio **

* * *

"¿Te gusta el Té?" – Rachel sonrió eh intento acomodar su pajoso y desordenado cabello, sus manos temblaban un poco y parecía que apenas podía manejar su pulso.

"me encanta el Té, ¿puedes servirme un poco? " – Quinn sonrió estirando su mano para llevar un poco de pelo detrás de la oreja de Rachel, dejando a la vista un rostro pálido con profundas ojeras.

"A mí también me encanta el té, tenemos tanto en común, a mi me gusta mucho el té, el té es mi favorito, yo creo que podría vivir a té, ¿tú crees que puedo vivir a té?" – Ella estaba ansiosa pero eso no era bueno, debía calmarse, si la ansiedad subía mucho las cosas podían ponerse feas, Quinn lo sabía por lo que simplemente sonrió.

"No se puede vivir a te cariño pero puedes tomar todo el que tú quieras" – Quinn no estaba segura de que esa sea una respuesta correcta si a Rachel no le parecía lógico podría terminar en un desastre pero la morenita estaba demasiado emocionada sirviendo algo de te imaginario en las pequeñas tasas de juguete, incluso había tomado la tetera de plástico con una servilleta para no quemarse las manos aunque allí había solo té helado.

Ambas estaban allí sentadas en sillas de plástico junto a una mesa redonda del mismo material, sobre la mesa había servilletas de papel, un juego de té de juguete y un par de platos descartables vacios.

"¿Gustarías de un pastelillo? Los hornee especialmente para ti" – Rachel Levanto el plato vacio de la mesa y lo acerco a Quinn, ella no podía tocar el horno, ni siquiera podía estar cerca de una cocina.

"Me encantaría"- Quinn Estiro su mano sobre el plato y tomo uno de los pastelillos, lo llevo cerca de su boca y dio un gran mordisco al aire. "Exquisito"- Ella simulo tener la boca llena, incluso se tapo la boca con la mano para que no se viera la comida que allí había.

"Que bueno que le guste, yo trabaje muy duro" – la sonrisa de la joven dejo ver su dentadura descuidada pero eso no la iba a detener ella debía probar uno de los pastelillos también, tomo uno y lo comió a toda velocidad bajo la cautelosa mirada de Quinn. "Me ensucie, oh no van a retarme, ensucie mi vestido" – Rachel tomo su saco rojo por los bordes y envolvió su cuerpo tapando las manchas de crema en su vestido.

"ven aquí"- Quinn tomo una servilleta y limpio la crema imaginaria del rostro de Rachel incluso limpio las supuestas manchas que habían caído sobre su camisolín blanco. "tu vestido es hermoso".

"Mi mama lo hizo para mi" – Rachel se puso de pie y tomo el camisolín por los costados mostrando la bella caída de la tela, ella no tenia mama, ni siquiera tenía un vestido puesto pero Quinn no iba a quitar la sonrisa del rostro de Rachel, no hoy que parecía ser un buen día para ambas.

"te ves muy bien" – Quinn sonrió e incluso toco el vestido con sus dedos para catar la tela.

"le diré a mama que haga uno para ti, ¿te gustan los lunares también?"- Rachel se acerco mucho a Quinn pero ella no entro en pánico sabía que no le haría nada malo. La joven elevo sus temblorosas manos y toco con torpeza el sedoso cabello rubio. "¿tú también pintas tu cabello con marcadores? Yo no tengo uno marcador tan rubio" – Ella realmente no podía entender cómo era posible que el cabello de Quinn era amarillo.

"tal vez traiga marcadores mañana" – Quinn sabía que no podía hacer eso pero también sabía que tal vez Rachel no iba a recordar nada al día siguiente.

"¿podremos pintar?"- En el mismo instante que Rachel estaba imaginando todo lo que podría hacer con esos marcadores, dos enfermeros ingresaron al cuarto de juegos donde ambas estaban, Quinn los vio llegar primero y rápidamente tomo la mano de Rachel y coloco un suave beso sobre los nudillos lastimados.

"Claro que podremos" – Quinn se puso de pie intentando que Rachel no comenzara con una escena pero ella no era tonta, los había visto reflejados en la gran ventana negra que no dejaba ver el cielo, Rachel solo podía ir a ese lugar una vez al día, ella creía que el sol se había apagado y afuera era negro.

"¿ya se va?" – Rachel se puso de pie en el camino de Quinn y rápidamente uno de los enfermeros la tomo del brazo.

"Debo hacerlo pero mañana vendré por más de ese delicioso té"- Quinn intento que Rachel no desesperara pero a veces eso era imposible.

"es Hora de volver a tu habitación" – El enfermero hablo con amabilidad tomando con suavidad el brazo de la joven.

"pero yo no quiero, quiero quedarme aquí" – Rachel tenia lagrimas en los ojos y era devastador para Quinn. "aun no hemos comido todos los pastelillos" – Ella miraba a los hombres en busca de compasión pero nadie iba dar el brazo a torcer.

"Rachel es hora de ir a tu habitación"- Esta vez el enfermero elevo un poco el tono y fue mas firme.

"No"- La expresión en el rostro de la joven cambio por completo, su mirada era enojada y el enfermero la tomo de ambos brazos lo mas rápido que pudo. "no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero" – Ella comenzó a gritar y a patalear en los brazos del joven enfermero que hacia lo posible para mantenerla en sus brazos. "maldita zorra no quiero" – Rachel comenzó a reír a carcajadas por decir insultos y en ese mismo instante el otro enfermero pudo sostenerle las piernas.

"Rachel debes calmarte o no volverás" – El enfermero insistió ellos siempre intentaban hasta el final con ella.

"no me importa"- La voz de Rachel se volvió segura y suave. "¡NO ME IMPORTA! Ustedes son mis zorras, voy a romperles el culo malditas putas porque quiero" – Ella estaba llena de odio pero decir malas palabras siempre le causaba una risa incontrolable.

"Sujétenla fuerte"- La doctora se acerco a Rachel con una gran jeringa subió con fuerza el saco y se la clavo directamente en las venas, Rachel comenzó a forcejear pero ya era tarde la dosis de ya estaba en su cuerpo. "mañana volverás otra vez"- La doctora levo su mano sobre el rostro transpirado y corrió el pelo desordenado, los ojos de Rachel a veces parecían no estar tan perdidos en el espacio pero tal vez era solo su imaginación.

"Te quiero Quinn"- Susurro la joven antes de comenzar a babear, la doctora saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar el mentón lleno de saliva.

"llévenla a su habitación"- Fue la última orden, Rachel estaba totalmente relajada y ambos enfermeros tuvieron que cargarla hasta la habitación, allí en el cuarto 37 solo había una cama con 3 cintos de cuero marrón, ambos la acostaron, el primer cinto pasaba por sobre su pecho, el segundo sobre la cintura y le ultimo sobre las rodillas, dejándola completamente inmóvil, ambos se retiraron dejando una joven completamente dormida en su habitación.

La noche había caído sobre la institución mental, ya hacia unas ocho horas que Rachel estaba en su cama y el efecto de los fármacos estaba terminando, ella abrió sus ojos y la luz era suave apenas se filtraba un poco por debajo de la puerta y por la pequeña ventana que allí había.  
Intento ponerse de pie pero no podía moverse, entrecerró los ojos y pensó que esa cama debía tener algún poder para que la gente quede allí por horas, era como jugar congelados, hasta que un enfermero no la tocara no podía salir de la cama.

"congelados" – Grito Rachel en busca de que algún compañero de juego la sacara de ese estado. "¡CONGELADOS!" – mas fuerte esta vez su voz logro sonar por el pasillo.

Un enfermero que hacia una ronda nocturna la escucho y ser acerco a la puerta de la habitación. "Duérmete".

"No puedo, estoy congelada"- Ella contesto como si fuera un secreto.

"cuenta hasta 10 y te dormirás" – El enfermero la dejo allí y siguió su camino hacia las otras habitaciones donde algunos estaban repitiendo la palabra congelados como si fuera divertido.

"1,2,3,4, 1,2,3,4, 1,2,3,4, 1,2,3,4" – el enfermero volvió a pasar por la puerta de Rachel y la escuchaba susurrar los números. "1,2,3,4, 1,2,3,4, 1,2,3,4"- ella comenzó a sentir ansiedad había que llegar al diez pero no podía entonces no podía dormir "1,2,3,4,"- esta vez grito con todas sus fuerzas como si de esa manera iba a poder recordar que numero seguía, el enfermero corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación para volver a callarla pero al verla supo que se iba a salir de control, Rachel estaba moviendo la cabeza a toda velocidad "4,4,4,4,…4, 1,2,3,4,4,4,4" – ella no pensaba detenerse, ella lo sabía, ella sabia cual era el numero.  
El joven enfermero saco el bíper y envió un mensaje a la doctora personal de Rachel antes de ingresar a la habitación.

"Shh… ya basta"- El Joven sostuvo la cabeza de Rachel haciéndole un suave masaje en el cuero cabelludo.

"el 4" – Ella lo estaba mirando fijamente y el creyó por unos segundos que se había calmado pero otra vez comenzó, no iba a detenerse. –" 1,2,3,4, 1,2,3,4,4,4,4…" – La frustración comenzaba a alterar a Rachel pero la doctora ya había hecho su camino hacia la habitación, ingreso a toda velocidad para encontrarse con un típico cuadro nocturno.

"Rach, soy yo… ¿Qué está pasando?" – Pregunto sosteniendo la mano de la morena pero solo recibía números en respuesta, Rachel tenía los ojos cerrados y el seño fruncido de tanto que intentaba pensar.

"4,4,4,4,…" – Las lagrimas estaban escapando de sus ojos, ella no podía recordar, no sabía que numero iba después del cuatro.

"¿cinco?" – pregunto El enfermero, logrando que Rachel quede en silencio.

"maldición Sam, ¿no lees las fichas medicas? ¿No lees las malditas fichas medicas?" – La doctora iba a matarlo.

"¿cinco? ¡CINCO QUINN!" – Rachel respondió abriendo los ojos en el momento que se cruzo con la mirada de Sam, él sabía lo que había hecho, el sabia que algo malo iba a pasar.

"sujétala" – Ordeno la doctora furiosa, Sam hizo caso y en ese mismo instante los gritos desgarradores comenzaron a escucharse en todo el instituto, Rachel se retorcía en su cama, gritando hasta quedarse sin aire.

"shhh… shhh… cariño estoy aquí contigo, no me voy, estoy aquí" – Ella subió sobre la camilla acostándose junto a Rachel y abrazándola con fuerza. La morena seguía gritando aunque ella seguía intentando calmarla pero parecía imposible.

"hazlo" – Ella odiaba esto, odiaba tener que volver a introducir algo de morfina en ese cuerpo tan pequeño, aun entre los gritos y los movimientos bruscos de Rachel, Sam pudo tomar la jeringa y descarar la dosis directamente en las venas de la muchacha que casi al instante dejo de moverse. La doctora le tomo el pulso mientras Sam controlaba la respiración, todo parecía normal.

"A mi oficina, ¡ahora!"- Ella estaba furiosa, si no despedía a Sam seguramente lo iba a cambiar de sector.

"lo lamentó lo que sucedió allí, yo…"- Sam entro detrás de ella a la oficina el sabía que había metido la pata.

"¿tú qué? !Esto es una institución mental! ¡Esto no es un maldito jardín donde cuidamos niños grandes idiota!"- ella se sentó en su silla y puso su rostro entre sus manos. "maldición Sam se supone que estamos aquí para ayudarla, es mi… es Rachel"

"lo sé, lo siento mucho" – El tomo la ficha médica de Rachel que estaba sobre la mesa.

"¿sabes? Leo esa maldita ficha todos los días" – El humo de cigarrillo inundaba la oficina y Sam se dejo caer en uno de los sillones a leer. "no encuentro una respuesta, no puedo, no se si no estudie lo suficiente en mi vida o si simplemente no la hay, pero no puedo dejarlo así, todos los días estoy aquí intentando descubrir que hacer"

"Rachel Barbara Berry, 25 años, diagnostico esquizofrenia paranoide, peligrosa… Esta no es Rachel… palabras detonantes: cinco, Fabray, celeste, auto, fuego, muerte…. ¿palabras detonantes?" – Sam pregunto maldiciéndose mentalmente por haber dicho lo que no debía.

"cinco años tenía Tomas cuando ocurrió el maldito accidente, todavía puedo escuchar los gritos, el murió y Rachel perdió la razón, desde ese día intento con toda mi alma que nos recuerde, que salga de esa maldita laguna mental"- Esta vez ella no podía soportarlo cada noche lloraba en busca de una respuesta, su hermana estaba allí, encerrada, perdida en su propia mente.  
Sam iba a ir a darle un abrazo pero la alarma comenzó a sonar, ambos corrieron al pasillo, las luces de emergencia se habían encendido, alguien había ingresado al instituto, dos policías llegaron al encuentro, la habitación de Rachel estaba al final del pasillo antes de doblar a la derecha donde continuaban los cuartos.

"Corre"- una voz despertó a Rachel, los cintos de seguridad estaban sueltos y la puerta abierta de par en par, Rachel salto de la cama y corrió fuera de la habitación, se detuvo allí sin saber qué hacer.

"Rachel no"- Santana estaba corriendo hacia ella junto con Sam, la joven se había paralizado en el medio del pasillo.

"dije que corras"- Esta vez la voz fue más clara y fuerte, esta vez todos pudieron escucharlo.

"Rachel quédate donde estas"- Santana sonaba desesperada, ya casi estaba junto a Rachel pero en el mismo instante que estiro su mano la morena decidió comenzar a correr.

"bloquen todas las puertas, nadie entra ni sale de este edificio tenemos un código azul"- Uno de los guardias informo por radio.

Santana seguía a Rachel que corría a toda velocidad y por momentos se detenía a escuchar las paredes.

"corre, corre" – gritaban algunos locos en sus habitaciones.

"Rachel basta"- grito Santana intentando que su pequeña hermana se detenga pero parecía imposible.

"las escaleras"- susurro Sam y comenzó a correr con todas su fuerza pero ya era demasiado tarde, Rachel las había encontrado y estaba subiendo.

"llama a los bomberos" – Santana indico a uno de los guardias antes de seguir corriendo, el hombre uniformado volvió sobre sus pasos camino a la oficina para realizar la llamada.

"Rachel por favor" – Pidió Santana que ahora podía ver el trasero de Sam subiendo las escaleras, Rachel no dejaba de reír a carcajadas.

"¡Detente ahora!" – Sam grito furioso y logro que Rachel se detuviera unos segundos por le miedo.

"no te detengas"- la voz volvió a pedir empujando a Rachel a seguir con su camino, una vez que estaba en el ultimo escalón solo debía abrir la puerta y estaría en la terraza.

"Rachel no abras esa puerta" – Santana uso un tono amenazante pero era imposible, tanto Sam como la latina la perdieron de vista, Rachel había salido a la terraza. Ambos llegaron desesperados para encontrarse con el peor escenario posible, Rachel estaba parada en el borde.

"¿Rachel?" – santana comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

"!salta, salta ahora Rachel!" – grito una voz detrás de Sam y santana.

"salta, salta, salta2- Rachel tarareaba balanceándose peligrosamente en el borde.

"¿Quinn? ¿qué mierda te pasa?"- Sam camino hacia su hermana que estaba allí mirando todo con lagrimas en los ojos.

"no voy a soportarlo más, no quiero tomar un maldito te helado, no quiero comer pasteles de mentira, no quiero que me pregunte todos los días cual es mi nombre, no lo soporto mas" – Quinn grito en el rostro de Sam, el muchacho rubio la sostuvo en sus brazos con fuerza intentando que su amiga se calme pero parecía bastante alterada.

"Rachel amor, ven conmigo, como cuando éramos pequeñas ¿recuerdas?" – Santana estaba acercándose suavemente a su hermana.

"vuela, vuela, vuela"- Rachel estaba saltando y haciendo gestos con sus brazos como si fueran alas.

"por favor cariño, no lo hagas" – Santana estaba llorando desconsoladamente, los bomberos ya estaban allí desplegando un colchón de aire, las luces rojas alumbraban todo el parque, la policía también estaba allí, santana seguía acercándose lentamente a Rachel que no quería detenerse.  
Sam tenía a Quinn en sus brazos que lloraba desconsoladamente, algunos enfermeros estaban observando, esperando lo peor.

"¿Qué hice?"- Quinn comenzó a reaccionar y desesperadamente escapo de los brazos de Sam que no pudo retenerla.

"¿quinn?" – Rachel giro sobre sus pies perdiendo el equilibrio, Santana se estiro e intento tomarla del camisolín pero apenas pudo sostenerlo por unos segundos, Quinn grito desesperada al ver como Rachel intentaba mantener el equilibrio moviendo los brazos hacia atrás y adelante desesperadamente.

"nooo"- Santana grito al sentir como el camisolín se escapaba entre sus dedos, solo 4 segundos y se escucho el golpe seco, se escucho la exclamación de todos los que estaban allí, santana observo por el borde y pudo ver a su hermana boca abajo en el suelo, los bomberos ya estaban cubriéndola y podía verse la mancha de sangre en el pasto.

"¿Qué hice?"- susurro Quinn sentada junto a santana.

"la mataste, ¡TU LA MATASTE!" – santana comenzó a golpear a Quinn con Fuerza pero ella no tenía intenciones de defenderse se merecía todo eso. "tu mataste a mi hermanita ¡mataste a mi hermanita!" – santana estaba desconsolada y cada vez golpeaba a Quinn con más fuerza. La respiración de Quinn cada vez era mas fuerte, sus manos estaban temblando, ella estaba de pie allí, viviendo su peor pesadilla.

"¿señorita? Usted no tiene autorización para estar aquí" – la voz de uno de los guardias interrumpió los pensamientos de Quinn.

"Lo se" – ella respondió alejándose de la habitación 37.

"¿la acompaño?" – el guardia sabía que Quinn últimamente estaba algo inestable.

"no quiero"- susurro.

"Quinn debes volver a tu pabellón"- El hombre intento tomarla por el brazo.

"no quiero, no quiero, no quiero"- Ella estaba gritando y el guardia toco su silbato, casi inmediatamente estaban allí dos enfermeros cargando a la rubia a su habitación. "ella dijo que tomaríamos mas té, quiero más te"- Quinn grito con más fuerza.

"yo quiero té"- Rachel estaba gritando ahora. "¿Quinn? ¿Quieres te?" – la morena iba a seguir preguntando hasta que ya no escuchara ruidos y tal vez iba a dormir susurrando por algo de té.

"¿Cómo mierda obtuvo las llaves?"- pregunto el guardia a los enfermeros pero ninguno podía responder esa pregunta.

"yo solo quería una taza de té" – Quinn lloraba en los brazos del enfermero que la llevaba.

"mañana, Quinny, mañana" – Respondió Sam con lagrimas en los ojos.

_Era un cinco de enero cuando Rachel y Quinn estaban llevando a Mateo, su pequeño de cinco años al zoológico, una camioneta apareció de la nada, Rachel intento frenar pero era demasiado tarde, el maldito borracho choco su auto y las arrastro unos doscientos metros, Mateo murió en brazos de sus madres, desde esa noche, Rachel y Quinn perdieron la cordura, solo se recuerdan a sí mismas como dos niñas de 5 años que se juntan a jugar y tomar el té.  
Ellas no saben quién es Mateo pero no pueden escuchar su nombre, Santana cree que puede traerlas a la realidad nuevamente. _

_Ya hace 6 años que están allí internadas, a veces parece que avanzan, a veces vuelven hacia atrás pero nadie sabe cómo es que Quinn aparece todas las noches en la puerta de la habitación de Rachel con las llaves, todos creen que solamente está buscando a su amiga o tal vez está buscando a quien cree culpable de la muerte de su hijo._

"**¿y a ti? ¿te gustaría a ti una taza de té?"**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Cada uno esta loco a su manera. ****

by Arcia. 


End file.
